Reverse Roles
by FunInDysfunctional
Summary: What if Kagome wasn’t from the future, and Inuyasha was? What if Kagome didn’t break the Shikon, but Inuyasha did? How would that change the way the story played out?
1. Prologue: Inuyasha Through the Well

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

Summary: What if Kagome wasn't from the future, and Inuyasha was? What if Kagome didn't break the Shikon, but Inuyasha did? How would that change the way the story played out?

Prologue: Inuyasha down the well

…

A girl sat on the ground, frustrated. She blew the piece of hair that fell in face away. "Argh!" she huffed, exasperated. "Why can't I do it?" she asked herself.

"Because, Kagome, ye have not had proper training. That is why ye are here," said an elderly woman.

"Lady Keade, is it always this hard to shoot an arrow?" Kagome asked pulling back on the bow and aiming at her stationary target. She let go of the string and the arrow flew and missed the target.

"At first, yes. Your arms are still weak. Ye have had no training and have been pampered. It will get easier, I promise." Keade did the same thing Kagome did; only she hit the target right on. "No, to get your arms in better shape, I want ye to fetch two buckets of water at a time." Keade handed her a two buckets.

"OK…" Kagome sighed. She took the buckets and walked to the nearest water source.

On her way there, she passed an old wooden well. The Bone Eater's Well… she thought. I bet that's what it is… She passed the well and couldn't help but turn back. The wind blew in a different direction and much harder. The wind changed again; got faster and changed direction again. W-what's going on? she thought. She leaned over the well, suspecting it for the sudden change in wind patterns.

The well was deep, and there were bones of defeated demons, and some rotting ones as well. But there was one thing that didn't belong. There was a man in the well.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Get me out of here!"

"OK! Just a second!" Kagome yelled. She left the buckets and ran to Keade.

"What is it, child?" Keade asked.

"A… man… in the… well!" she informed Keade between gasps of breath. "The… Bone Eater's Well."

"Oh my! We must go save him! I will get the villagers; ye go to the man and let him know. Stay with him, child."

"OK!" Kagome ran back to the well.

She got back to the well rather fast. "Mister, are you alright? Do you have any broken bones?" she yelled into the well.

"No, wench, I just want out!" he yelled back.

"Hey! I'm helping you so don't call me wench! My name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME! Got it?"

"Whatever, wench. You'd help me anyway."

Kagome crossed her arms. "You are so rude. And I bet you're not from around here. You dress funny."

He was wearing a red T-shirt and black denim jeans. "_I_ dress funny? Look at you!"

Kagome was wearing the traditional miko clothing; red pants and white shirt. "I wear appropriate attire… what do you call that?"

"I call this normal! Have you even been to a mall in your entire life?"

"A mall? What's that?" Kagome asked, truly confused.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. I must be dreaming… he thought.

"How did you get down there, anyway?" Kagome asked the rude man.

"This… thing… it came out and it grabbed me. It said something about someone named Kikyo and a Shikon no Tama or something like that."

"Kikyo!" Kagome exclaimed. "What did it say about Kikyo?"

" It said that I was to bring her back from the dead… with the Shikon no Tama."

"You can't do that! She mustn't be brought back!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha didn't know why, but he believed this KA-GO-ME girl. What did Kikyo do? he wondered.

Keade showed up with some villagers. "We'll get ye out!" Keade yelled into the well.

…

OK so there is my first chapter of my first fic! Hope ya like it… and be nice.


	2. Kaiya Introduced

Kagome sat on her knees beside Keade and looked at the unusual man. He could feel her eyes on him and he couldn't take her staring any more.

"What in the hell do you want?" he asked.

Kagome flinched. "Um…I…" she fumbled with words. "I just…"

He stood. "How do you plan on getting me home?" Inuyasha looked at Keade, directing the question to her.

"Kagome told me that _something_ told ye about the Shikon no Tama. And Kikyo. There is no way ye could know about such things if ye are not from around here. Ye could not be lying… and your face says that ye would not either. I am judging that ye are an honest person?" Keade changed the subject to try and get more information from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at the old woman. How could she possibly know that? he asked himself.

Inuyasha was a very honest person. He only lied as a last resort, and this woman—not even knowing him for twenty minutes—had figured that out by looking at his face. She was very intelligent when it came to figuring people out. I bet she is very respected, he thought.

"I guess you could say that," Inuyasha finally answered.

"Do ye know what it was that spoke to ye on the other side of the well?"

"It was… a woman… I think. An old woman… at least a hundred. But she was bluish-green. Kinda like a witch…"

"It may be Kaiya," Kagome said.

"Kaiya? Who's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kaiya, when she was alive, was a very loving woman. She helped everyone and anyone who needed it… demon and human alike. She was the sister of another powerful miko, Midoriko. For a long time they worked together… then Midoriko died, and from her came the Shikon no Tama. Kaiya received the jewel. Then, a lowly demon found out about the Shikon. His name is Naraku. When Kaiya was still overcome by the death of her sister, he turned her sadness to anger and rage, tainting the Shikon no Tama. He then killed her, absorbed her power, making himself more powerful. The Shikon no Tama was taken from him by Kikyo, a miko herself, who was _supposed_ to protect it. She did nothing of the kind, and promised the Shikon no Tama to any demon or human that could kill Naraku. No one could manage it. Kaiya's spirit escaped Naraku long enough to take the Shikon no Tama from Kikyo, and then she killed her. The Shikon no Tama was burned with the body of Kaiya… and Kikyo's body was burned as well. Now Naraku controls Kaiya's tainted spirit. She needs Kikyo to live again to redo what happened over fifty years ago. A part of her still wants to help people. But bringing back Kikyo will only cause harm… we cannot let that happen," Keade explained.

"So Naraku is still alive… and he has Kaiya's spirit, she wants to escape him and bring some dead chick back… _but_ we can't let that happen because _something_ bad will happen? Am I right?" Inuyasha asked.

"The _something_ ye mentioned… I cannot explain. I do not know what she would do… I was told by Kaiya to never let her bring Kikyo back, no matter what. I was a young girl then. She never told me what would happen."

"How do you know that it was really her?"

"Ye have a point. I have heard that Naraku can take the form of other demons and humans… how true this is, I do not know," Keade informed them.

"The Shikon no Tama… where is it now?" Kagome asked.

"With the ashes of Kaiya. I do not know where they are."

"Do you know how you're gonna get me home?" he asked, changing the subject back.

"Did you try going back down the well?" Kagome asked.

"_No_, I've been with you the whole time and haven't had a chance!"

"Gosh, no need to get an attitude…" Kagome mumbled.

"I don't have an attitude, I just wanna go home!"

"Well then I will _gladly_ escort you to the well!" Kagome stood and walked to the door. "Are you coming?"

Inuyasha followed her. _I_ have an attitude? Inuyasha asked himself. _She_ is the one with the attitude! I didn't do anything to her.

He is so rude! Kagome thought. What is his problem? I didn't do anything to him!

Kagome walked with a very quick pace brought on by her anger towards Inuyasha. She wanted nothing more than to get him home. The sooner, the better, she thought.

When they got to the well, a woman was waiting on them. "My name is Kaiya," she said firmly. Her body looked old, but her voice sounded young. "I am here for the Shikon no Tama, and you, young girl, have it. Hand it over and you will not die. I do not guarantee your fate if you don't hand it over."

"I don't have the Shikon no Tama!" Kagome protested.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "I thought it was with her ashes," he mumbled.

"It is," she mumbled back.

"Tisk tisk. No need to keep secrets from me. What were you saying?"

"Just that I need to get down the well that you're blocking from me," Inuyasha lied.

Kaiya stepped forward. "Ah, but I will let you pass when you hand me the Shikon no Tama. Hand it over and you can pass!" Kaiya stood two feet from Inuyasha. "Tell the woman to give me the Shikon no Tama and I will give you passage to the well. It is very simple."

Inuyasha stepped back half a step. "She don't have it, though!"

"Ah, but she does. Right about there," Kaiya said, pointing to Kagome's side. "Hand it to me, Kagome, and your companion may pass."

"He is _not_ my companion and how do you know my name?"

"Do you not know who I am? Do you not know our connection?" Kaiya asked.

"You're Kaiya… and what _connection_ are you talking about?"

Kaiya sighed. "You are my incarnate. It was set in stone the day I was born that you would be born after my death and give me the Shikon no Tama. Have you not heard about it?"

Kagome slowly shook her head 'no'.

The old looking woman sighed. She ran her long, slender, bluish-green, wrinkly finger though her long, dark grey hair. "It seems that I must do everything myself. Keade never told you… she _was_ supposed to.

"You were born from Higurashi Ronin and Mai, who were the Lord and Lady of the Southern lands. That makes you princess. When they died, you were sent to Keade— your aunt—and she has been teaching you the way of the miko, because you are indeed a miko. A very powerful one at that. The Shikon _is_ mine; it was merely placed in your possession until I returned. I will admit that it is inside of your body and it will hurt removing it, but you must see my side. I need it to bring Kikyo back. She must die again to free me. Naraku is doing a _very_ poor job with the whole death and destruction gig," Kaiya explained.

And here I thought she might have been a good guy again! Kagome thought. So much for that one.

"Why don't you just accept that that won't happen? I can't give you the Shikon no Tama! I _don't_ have it! I think I would know if I had a jewel in my side!" Kagome protested.

"Push into your side. You will feel something… _round_." Kaiya walked over to the well and looked down at all the demon bones and rotting flesh. "Some of these more recent demons came after the Shikon… I can _feel_ the imprint they left… the _need_ for the jewel they left here. I am the one who truly _needs_ the jewel. I must correct the past to free myself from Naraku."

"You told Keade to never let you bring Kikyo back, though," Kagome tried to remind her.

"I would never do that. I need her to die again—"

"Why?" Inuyasha interrupted. "Why do you need to bring her back?"

Kaiya looked at him. Her face was wrinkly and sagging from age, or the loss of energy that Naraku took from. Her hair was ragged and had split ends and made her look crazy, especially with the bluish-green skin she had. At one time she was human. "I just do." Kaiya looked at the ground as if guilt had smacked her. "After all, it is my fault all this happened."

"You don't need me, though, so why don't you let me leave?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh how very wrong you are, Inuyasha. You are the only one with the power that I can _extract_ to use to kill Kikyo… You're energy force is so powerful that I could kill her time and time again. And I will no longer look so many times older than I am. I will no longer be this color… I… will be human again."

"What are you now?" Inuyasha asked curiously, looking her over again.

"I am… in between. I'm in between death and life. In between human and demon, but not hanyou, like yourself, Inuyasha."

"Hanyou?" Kagome breathed. "But… you leave no trace… just unusual hair and eye color. You are different…"

"He has masked it, silly girl," Kaiya said, almost laughing. "The necklace around your neck, I presume?"

"Yeah… you're right." Inuyasha looked at Kaiya. I don't think she is as bad as she thinks she is… as she _feels_ she is, Inuyasha thought. She is a good person at heart… at soul. She needs to be free. But not this way.

…

OK for a few things. As you can tell, the story is different from the way the anime goes, but, hey, isn't that the way fanfics go? Lol. I want to thank my reviewers and I'm trying to keep the people that belong in the fic the way they are supposed to be (and thanks for telling I was doing a good job). Kaiya is my own creation, and if she is confusing you then yay! She won't be fully explained until later. Review but please don't be rude. I'll try to update soon. 


	3. Inuyasha Breaks the Shikon

Kaiya was still in the way of Inuyasha and the well. "You will not be able to leave. I have put a seal on the well. You get the Shikon from Kagome, I get your energy, kill Kikyo _again_, then I will give you back your energy because Naraku will die as well and I will have mine back. Let me _borrow_ your energy. In the long run, Kagome will be the only one that does not end up the greatest out of us, but she will live. Kikyo and Naraku are the ones who have it bad, if you think about it, because they will be the ones who die."

Kagome pushed her hand into her side. The round jewel was there. But she couldn't let Kaiya have it! Not because she was greedy, but because Kaiya wouldn't do good with the jewel.

"If I take it out…"

"It would only be a superficial wound. Nothing serious and nothing harmful. I can take it out for you…"

"But I can't give it to you. I can't let you bring Kikyo back."

"I will take it out anyway. But, as I said before, I cannot guarantee your fate if that is the way it comes into my hands. Inuyasha, you would agree that giving it to me and not with me _taking_ it would be the best course of action?"

Kaiya held the impression of being a young woman, even when she looked so old. She didn't look short of energy, and she didn't _seem_ to be evil or bad or anything negative, just needy. She needed freedom. Maybe that would bring her to her senses.

Kaiya sighed. "Well, if this is how it will be…" She pointed to Kagome in an unusual way and Kagome began to levitate. She glowed a bright soft pink and her white shirt had a spot turn red as pain shot through her side. Kagome was about a foot off of the ground when she fell. She was in pain and couldn't catch her fall.

Inuyasha looked down at her then up to Kaiya. "She would have given it to you. You didn't need to kill her."

"Do not be stupid. You can sense that she will live. I told you both that it would only be a superficial wound and that is all that it is. She will survive and the bleeding has already stopped. If I am not badly mistaken, she is already out of pain," Kaiya explained. "Now if you will excuse me…"

"I'm sorry but I can't let you leave with the Shikon no Tama," Inuyasha protested.

"Do not mess with me, hanyou. I may be shorted of power, but you do not know the full extent of yours. I can easily knock you to your knees and even to your back. Do not mess with what must be done and I will let you keep your stand," Kaiya said as she began to walk around him.

He got in her way. "I told you, I can't let you leave with that jewel. You never told that old hag what would happen if she let you bring Whatsername back, but you did say that you couldn't let it happen. Maybe if you wouldn't have been so stupid and if you went into detail about all that shit then we could let you 'cause we'd know what we'd be up against. But no! You didn't so I can't let you. Something tells me to trust that hag… and something also tells me Whatsername shouldn't be brought back… maybe 'cause dead chicks are a major turn off, but still. I can't let you."

"You have no clue what you are doing, hanyou. This has _got_ to happen. You do not understand! Destiny must be completed you ingrate hanyou!" Kaiya yelled. "This one time I have escaped Naraku and you… you _hanyou_! You try and stop me! But… you are afraid. I can sense your fear. You _know_ I can take you. You saw what I did to Kagome and if frightens you. I assure you that if you let me through nothing will happen to you."

"I already have two problems with you," Inuyasha informed her. "The first, you stole the Shikon no Tama from Kagome. I'm not found of thieves. The second, you blocked my only escape from the wretched place and that is the most important."

He said my name, Kagome thought. That is the first time…

Kaiya let a short "Ha!" escape. "You cannot do anything to stop me. I do not mind that you have problems with me. It will not hurt my feelings, because, quite frankly, I cannot be offended. Not in this state of in between I have found myself in."

When Kaiya pulled out the Shikon to look at it, Inuyasha took it. He grabbed Kagome's arm (she had stood) and ran with her. He took her back to Keade's hut.

"Ye have not left. Kaiya had something to do with it, I presume?" Keade asked.

"Yeah. She sealed the well and I can't get home. And she took this," he showed Keade the Shikon no Tama, "from Kagome's side. It was with Kagome the whole time."

"She will come after it. Ye cannot hide it from, either. She knows where it is at all times. It _calls_ to her. Now that has left Kagome's body, she can feel its presence as well."

"She's right, Inuyasha. I can."

"Then what do I do? Run with it? She could never keep up with me. I run at incredible speeds; there is no way a human like her could keep up with me."

"But she _can_ keep up. Until Naraku gets her back, she can do _whatever_ it takes to get that jewel."

"When will Naraku get her back?" Inuyasha asked looking out the door in the direction of the well.

"It is hard telling. It depends on when she escaped, how long it took him to find out she was missing, how far away his is from her, and some other factors, I'm sure."

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha. "You could have very easily leapt out of that well earlier, couldn't you've?"

"Yeah, I could've. Why?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because you are a human and I didn't want you to judge me only by knowing that I am hanyou. Where I come from—and I'm thinking it is in the distant future—demons and hanyous are in hiding from humans. Humans have found a way to kill us because they fear us so very much. Lead is very toxic to the demon blood. Bullets in guns are made of lead… because hanyous are half demon that means half of our blood is demon. With half of our blood dead, we cannot survive. It can even kill the child of a hanyou and human. Back to my point, I thought that you knew about that, so I didn't show you. If you wouldn't have come by when you did I would have jumped out in a heartbeat."

Inuyasha then grabbed an arrow he saw laying on the floor. He deliberately stabbed the arrow into the jewel until it broke. The jewel went into what seemed like thousands of pieces and broke out of the hut leaving wholes in the walls and ceiling. One piece stayed and Inuyasha picked it up and inspected it. "A broken jewel won't help her much, now will it?"

"But it won't help you either," Kagome said. "That may have been your only way home. If Naraku catches Kaiya then she can't release seal she placed on the well. Unless she will release the seal—and I doubt that—before she gets caught, then you're stuck here until the jewel is put back together."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Shit!"

In the distance Kaiya screamed in _pain_ like the breaking of the Shikon no Tama _hurt_ her.

…

There's another chapter! I'm sorry the chapters have been so short so far; I will try and make them longer. I have updated three chapters in three days… wow I'm on top of things! Lol. Well it is 1:25 AM so I may just go to bed… or I may write another chapter… I dunno… I'm really into this story and I get really good ideas for it… it's just get them down before I forget lol.


	4. Tetsusaiga, Phantom Sword

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed. "How could it have helped _me_? _I_ don't want Whatsername back. The damn jewel won't help me!"

Kagome shook her head. "The jewel will grant one wish to the one who posses it. You could have wished to go home, but you didn't."

"But it was inside of you… have you ever wished for anything?"

She looked at him for a moment. "Yes, but they have never came true," Kagome finally answered.

"That is because it was _inside_ of ye. The Shikon no Tama will only grant the wish if it is in the _hands_ of the wisher.

"The Shikon no Tama is not a good jewel. It is filled with hate, and only a truly good wish can purify it. Wishing to go home would not purify it. It is a heartless, selfish wish for ye, Inuyasha. However, if Kagome would make the wish for ye, the jewel _may_ be purified. It would depend on many things, if Kagome would _want_ ye to leave, and then wished for it, it would be selfish on her part and it would not be purified. But if Kagome did not want ye to leave and wished that ye would go home, it would be purified and disappear. She would have to do it on her own accord, though. It would be hard for the child to send ye away, and she may not be able to send a friend away.

"But ye will have to work together to make Shikon no Tama whole again. Kagome has had little training in the way of the miko, but she will get better with more experience. Child, ye can sense the jewels, can ye not?"

Kagome looked at her. "The piece Inuyasha holds, but no other ones."

"That is because they are too far away. When ye become closer, they will show themselves. This journey will be very difficult: Kaiya will be looking for them, Naraku will, and others once news of the jewel breaking spreads. I do believe that even small shards of the jewel with help the possessor, even if the help is bad." Keade looked Inuyasha in the eyes. "She will help you greatly. Protect her, and she will return the favor."

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome. She looked at him, and then they both looked at Keade. "We'll do it," they said in unison.

"Good. I will prepare weapons, herbs, and food. It will not be much, but ye will have to travel light. Are ye experienced in the art of the sword, Inuyasha?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I've had a little practice… I wouldn't call myself 'experienced in the art of the sword' though."

"Kagome, take him to Yutaka," Keade said with her back to them. "He will help ye with the sword. He is our best swordsman, and he can offer ye a sword to start you out. Ye will have to learn quickly, but hanyous are quick learns. Ye will do fine."

Kagome walked out and Inuyasha followed. Children fought will wooden sticks and laughed. Women carried babies on their backs and baskets on their heads. Inuyasha noticed that only women, children, and older men were in the village.

"Where are all the men? There are only old guys and women here," Inuyasha pointed out to Kagome.

"Once every month we send men out hunting and fishing. Other men travel through the forest and hills around us to see if there are any demons or humans that will cause us harm. Those men are always out, and they only come back when they need more supplies and to spend short amounts of time with their family. But the roles change among the men, so they are always gone," Kagome explained.

"Oh."

"Well here we are. Do as I do, he is not good at welcoming strangers. No quick movements; he may be blind, but his ears are as good, if not better, than yours." Kagome informed him.

Inuyasha nodded his head once and she opened the door. She stepped into the dark, cool hut. She took three normal steps forward and sat down Indian style onto a straw mat. There were two identical ones on either side of her. Inuyasha took the one to her left. They both bowed their heads and didn't look up when an old man came into the room.

"Kagome, who is this hanyou that you have brought to me?" the old man asked. He meant nothing 'bad' when he said 'hanyou', if it would have been a human, he would have said 'human', demon he would have said 'demon'. The old man did not discriminate against different beings; he would help only those who truly needed it, and would use his help for good. He could read people better than a librarian could read a book.

"Yutaka, this is a hanyou named Inuyasha. He comes from far to help with the restoration of the Shikon no Tama that was recently shattered," she explained.

"Ah, so it is true. I could feel a new presence, and I new that it could be neither human nor demon. Just as soon as this presence came, it left," Yutaka informed them.

"It didn't completely leave. We have a piece of it still." Kagome showed him the glowing pink jewel. "This is the only piece we have, but we will find the others to send Inuyasha home."

"Where does this Inuyasha live?" he asked, looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a questioning look then answered, "I live… in the future."

The old man backed up with a gasp. "So it is true!" he exclaimed. "The prophecy has come true!" Yutaka looked giddy as he stood from his Indian style position on the floor.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at one another. "Prophecy?" they asked in unison.

"Yes, prophecy. Inuyasha is the hanyou that will cleanse the world of all evil using the Shikon no Tama. You have met Kaiya, I presume?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "I've met Kaiya. She's kinda… weird. One minute she's actin' all good guy like and the next she's the bad guy!"

Yutaka nodded his head in a thinking manner, and then was going to say something, but Kagome interrupted him. "Wouldn't Keade know about this? The prophecy thing?"

"This prophecy was set back before she was born," Yutaka said.

"It must be one old prophecy, then!" Inuyasha mumbled. He tried to be quiet enough for only Kagome to hear, but Yutaka, having great hearing, also heard. He decided not to say anything about it, though.

Kagome thought it was funny, but didn't laugh. Instead, she spoke about their reason for coming, "We came because we need you to train Inuyasha with the sword."

"Ah, is that your reason? Well, I must get started. You have no time to waste, and all this talk is doing a great job at making time leave." Yutaka turned around and grabbed a sword. Kagome noticed that it was the sword she always thought was the neatest out of all of them. "This," he said, holding the sword out for Inuyasha to look at, "is the Tetsusaiga, the phantom sword. Legend says only one can wield this sword. The wielder is said to be the son of the demon the fang is forged from."

"My father? I never knew him; he died the night I was born. There is no way that that sword came from my father… he died two hundred years ago from the time that I live in, in the future."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. That makes him two hundred, she thought. Then something occurred to her. "What if we are two hundred years in the past from when you live?"

Yutaka smiled. "That may be true. If so, then you must avoid your former self and any family that may know you in the future. It could be very disastrous."

"But what if I don't know them yet? What if I was gonna meet my seven times over great aunt tomorrow, and I meet her here, in this time period?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do not concern yourself with those you have not yet met in your time; only those who you have. Your mother, for instance; you may see her, but if she sees you then it may bring a paradox that ends the world," Yutaka explained.

"What if she doesn't recognize me at this age? She died when I was relatively young. I still looked like a child, but I was about thirty."

Inuyasha thought back to the last time he saw her. He looked about the age of a thirteen-year-old human boy, but if he were human, he would have been four days from thirty.

"It does not matter. She knows what you look like; it would bring on the same events leading to the end of the world," the blind man said, still holding the Tetsusaiga. "Try the sword. You may be the son of the greatest demon of all time, and there is only this sword to prove it."

Inuyasha still did not take the sword. "I must know more first. What if I am not born yet, and I see my father and mother? What then?"

"I would not chance it, but if you are not born then you may see them. Do not give them your name, though. Now, please, take the sword."

Inuyasha thought about his mother, watching her die at the hands of demon. He wanted nothing more than to protect her. He took the sword from the rusty sheath and it transformed into a large sword.

"So it is true," said Yutaka, the blind man. "You are the Son, the Heir… the Protector."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the old wise man, dumbfounded. Both of them thinking the same thing: How does he know it transformed?

…

Sorry that took so long, I've been very busy. I hope you guys had a great Christmas and a happy New Year. So far mine's sucked. I've ruined my hair, broke the newest addition to my collection of guitars, and went to school with a hang over. But other than that I'm good. I'll try and update soon!


	5. Out for the search

Inuyasha walked around outside of the village, and in the forest. He was thinking about all that had happened in the course of the past five hours. He was pushed into a well by a dead woman, saved by a human girl that thought he was a jerk, broke a jewel, sent out to go find it, became a prophet-type hanyou, given his father's fang, became the Protector of… something.

He needed to get home. His daughter was only thirteen by human standards, and at a close friend's house. The last thing he needed was for someone to say he abandoned her. Her whiny human mother would get custody, and he would never be able to see her again, well not until she died.

That was something that he hated about humans, too. They were whiny liars and he couldn't stand that. He hated his human half, but he loved his mother.

His daughter, although she had more human blood than demon blood, was his pride and joy. She had his silver hair, golden eyes, and tan skin. She was strong and didn't age the same as others her because her demon blood slowed it.

Inuyasha thought back to the night she was born. It had been the new moon and he completely avoided everything. When his wife called his cell phone and told him that she went into labor he came out of hiding. He hurried to the hospital and was by her side until Mamiko was born. Mami, his wife, was very happy that he came out of hiding for his daughter's birth. They had been seeing each other for a year before he would show her his secret. They had been friends for four as well.

Mami wanted a divorce a year after Mamiko was born. He had no clue what had went wrong with their marriage; they both worked, but seen each other plenty, and both of them spent time with Mamiko. He loved her and she wanted out. He never wanted anything to do with another woman after Mami. She ruined love for him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly after finding him sitting by himself in the woods outside of the village.

He looked at her and she could see how sad he looked. It was in his eyes, although nothing else gave it away. "Kagome, I have a daughter, and I'm afraid that I'll never see her again," he confessed.

"A… daughter? Where… when you live… _you_ have a daughter?" Kagome was shocked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" he asked.

"No, no, nothing like that! It's just you don't seem like the father type. So who's your wife?"

"I don't have one. I did, but we had a divorce… her name is Mami."

"Divorce isn't that common… only if there is adultery involved… and even then…" Kagome trailed off. "Do you still love Mami?" Kagome asked out of the blue.

Inuyasha hesitated. "No. She doesn't love me either… we're never gonna be together again. She found herself another man, I guess."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha sympathetically. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can find the Shikon no Tama and get you home to your daughter," she said with a smile. "C'mon… you need to see Yutaka before we leave. He'll teach you a little about using the sword, but the rest you'll have to learn later. He has also got some new clothing for you."

The two walked quietly to the village. Kagome had no clue that Inuyasha was a family man. She also never knew that he would open up like that.

Kagome's thoughts wandered back to the Tetsusaiga. Maybe the sword was made before his father died… I mean, there is no way that this is the same time he was born… I think we are further back in time than that. I don't think that Inuyasha is born yet, Kagome thought.

"What if you're not born yet?" Kagome asked. "What if the sword was made before your dad died?"

"Then if I took the sword, nine chances out of ten I will end up meeting him, why? Do you think that's what happened? I don't know that much about my dad, like I said, he died when I was born… he was defending my mom and myself."

"It wouldn't be a sword if your dad died before it was made. If I'm not badly mistaken then you're father used this sword. I mean, I've heard of your father and this sword in the same battle. It took place many years ago, before I was born. I just now remember hearing my old maid speaking of it to her father. That is why I was so drawn to the sword…" Kagome trailed off and confused Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when Kaiya mentioned that I am a princess?" When Inuyasha nodded Kagome continued, "Well, when my parents still lived I had a personal maid that lived in my palace with her father. Once I over heard them talking about a battle long ago between a great dog demon and some lowly demons. They wanted to take over his lands… the Western Lands. He killed everyone by himself with the use of the Tetsusaiga. I wanted to find out more about the sword so I looked it up in Father's library, although there was no information about it in there. I just now remembered that. I'm sorry, if I had thought about sooner, then I would have told about you then."

"So what you're saying is that my father is still alive and I'm not born? If so, then I bet my mother isn't born yet either. Yutaka should know more. Wait… you know what?"

"What?" Kagome asked.

"What year is it?"

"1499," Kagome answered. She understood exactly why he asked it.

"I won't be born for another three hundred years!" he exclaimed. "So you're right… my father is alive. I must meet him… he don't know me. My mother told me that the only time he seen me was right after I was born. He gave me my name and had her leave. She had me wrapped in a blanket because the castle was on fire… she told me the story. He has never seen me."

"So you'll be able to meet your father," Kagome said with a smile. I'm really happy for him, she thought. If I could see my father one more time…

"Let's go get that damn sword and go!"

Inuyasha and Kagome followed. "Ah! You're too slow!" He bent over. "Climb on."

She started to shake her head negatively. "Get on, wench!"

Kagome put her left hand on her waist and tilted her hips in the same direction. She put her right index finger in the air and started to speak, "Don't think you're going to insult me and expect to get your way—"

"Shut up and get on! We could've been there in this time you've spent yakking! Get on my back."

Kagome gave in. "Don't think I'm doing this because—" She stopped mid sentence when she was taken aback by the sight. As they came to the highest he could jump she could see forever. When they came down she could feel her stomach twist in a good way that tickled. She had never been that fast before.

In an instant they were to the village standing outside of the hut that belonged to the blind man, Yutaka. The two walked in, in the same manner that they had previously the same day.

"Ah, so you are back," the man said. For a blind man, Inuyasha thought, he sure is aware of his surroundings. "I have the sword ready, along with some clothing."

…

Three hours later the two started the longest journey of their lives.

"'Bye!" Kagome said waving. "I'll come back as soon as I can!"

"Take care of her, Inuyasha!" Keade yelled to their retreating forms. "She'll do the same for you!"

They walked through the forest. They had no sources with which to look for the jewel. The two were going strictly on instinct. Kagome was packing a large bag and had the one shard they had in a veil that Keade gave them.

"Are there any towns close by?" Inuyasha asked. "That might be a good start… surely the news has spread and _someone_ must know _something_." He was now wearing a red outfit that Yutaka had called "Fire Rat".

"Yeah… about a days walk north there is a town."

…

That would be another chapter that shouldn't have taken so long to update but I've been swamped with tests! We had semester exams, and I'm glad to say that I passed them all!


	6. Enter Shippo

The couple was quiet on their trip to the town, but when they got there all hell broke lose. The villagers threw rocks and stones at Inuyasha to "save" Kagome. She tried to assure them that he meant no harm, but they would not listen. They insisted that she was under a spell. Inuyasha was pissed to say the least. Once they left the village with no leads, Kagome understood why he did not like humans. They were cruel bastards, and that was being nice to the race.

She didn't want to talk to him about it. What could she say? 'Oh it'll be all right! Cheer up, the next village love demons and half demons!' No. She knew better than that. She walked behind the man filled with rage. Every once in a while she would open her mouth to say something, then close it because what she was thinking would only make it worse.

I need him to trust me, she thought. He _has_ to trust me. "Inuyasha, I know what you're are going through…"

He turned to face her. "Do you, Kagome?" he snapped. "Do you know what it's like to have _everyone_ hate you? Demons and humans alike… just because you're different."

She backed up. Kagome forced herself not to cry. He could see the pain in her eyes, though, and he could sense the fear. "I… didn't mean it. But that is what I go through every single day of my life! Humans hate me because of my demon side; demons hate me because of my human side. I've only met one other half demon, and she had secluded herself from the rest of the world. The old woman died alone with no one to love her, no one to take care of her, no one to say 'good-bye' to her when she died, except for me. When she died, I was alone again, until I met Mami. Then she left me for a human. I wish I were a full-fledged demon; then I could take care of my own problems." Inuyasha turned and continued walking.

Suddenly, he stopped. He sniffed the air, and then put his hand behind his back, indicating for Kagome to stop. A giant pink balloon-thing with crossed eyes came down from the sky hovering a few feet above them. "Give me your jewel shard!" it said in a voice that Inuyasha felt was odd for its body.

Inuyasha grabbed his sword handle but didn't pull it out of the sheath. What in the hell? This thing isn't going to do any harm, he thought. It was just floating and trying to keep from falling, it wasn't a harmful demon at all.

"What gives?" Inuyasha asked it. "You're just a little fox demon."

"No! I'm a powerful demon and I want your jewel shard!" it repeated its business. "I need it to avenge my family!"

Kagome smiled. "Oh, you're one cute little fox, aren't you? Why don't you come down from there and let us help you?"

The pink balloon popped and fell to its feet with tears in its eyes. "Will you help me?" he asked.

"Oh course, now what's your name?" Kagome looked at his big green eyes full of tears.

"Shippo," he answered, wiping some tears away.

"Kagome, you can't just help him! He tried to steal the shard and _I_ need it to go home! He doesn't need the jewels like I do; he just has some stupid family to avenge. What ever! Who cares?"

"Who's that grumpy half-demon?" Shippo whisper-asked in Kagome's ear.

"I heard that," he mumbled.

"Oh, that's just Inuyasha. He's a big softy underneath it all," Kagome explained.

"I am not a big softy!" he argued.

"Yeah you are or you wouldn't have done what you did!" Kagome retorted.

"What in the hell did I do?"

"You didn't kill Shippo for starters! And you're my protector for another!"

Shippo looked at the two fighting. "They must like each other," he mumbled. The two were so involved with their argument that they didn't even notice what Shippo had said. "Oh well." Shippo pulled an apple from an inside pocket, sat down, and watched their argument.

"You are to a big softy!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"If I was a big softy, would I be arguing with you?"

Kagome stared at him for a minute. "Well you _are_ a big softy and you _are_ arguing with me, so yes!"

"I can't take this!" Inuyasha started walking.

"Hey," Kagome said uneasily, "where are you going? You can't leave me! You're my _protector!_"

"And you're mine, but you're giving me a God damned headache!" He continued to walk.

"C'mon, Shippo. We're not letting him leave us here."

Shippo followed Kagome and Inuyasha. He obviously didn't want to get to far away because he was only walking fast enough to stay about ten steps ahead of Kagome. She knew it, Shippo knew it, and he knew it.

Inuyasha stopped walking and so did Kagome and Shippo—who was now on her shoulder. "I smell blood… human blood."

Kagome stepped back and looked at Inuyasha. If there was a real threat coming he couldn't protect them with much strength; he had just got the sword. "Stay here. I'll go check it out." Inuyasha walked into the woods, and Kagome's curiosity got the best of her and she followed.

There was a man drenched in his own blood sitting under a tree, and he was barely alive. Slowly, Inuyasha approached him.

"Back!" The man spat blood as he spoke. "Don't come near me! I'm cursed!"

"What do you mean 'cursed'?" Inuyasha asked.

The man coughed some blood onto his arm, but it was so covered already that no one could tell that more came out except for by examining his mouth; more blood dripped than before.

"Cursed! A beautiful goddess put a curse on me… she—" he coughed more blood, "said that my lecherous ways got me this curse and anyone who comes near will also get it!" He coughed again and more blood came out. His head fell and he was dead.

Tears stung Kagome's eyes. She had never watched a man die before. Inuyasha could smell the salty tears and he turned to face her. "I'm going to burry him, you should go away."

"But… didn't he say not to go around him? You'll get his curse!"

"Curses smirshes!" Inuyasha said. "I've been around long enough to know that this is not a curse and there are no goddesses that would curse anyone anyway. He was poisoned by a lesser demon on maybe even tricked by another human. That's not a curse."

Kagome looked astonished by his knowledge. No one ever doubted the ones called gods or goddesses. They never had any reason. When Kagome heard the words, "jewel shard," she realized that Inuyasha was talking.

"Huh?" she asked, showing that she hadn't provided the least attention to him.

He sighed and looked at her. "I said that it is probably a demon or some dumb human with a jewel shard."

"This could be a lead!"

Inuyasha looked at Shippo. "Isn't that what I said?" he asked the young fox kit.

Shippo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Too bad we don't know where this so-called goddess is," Kagome said.

"Well if she is doin' stuff like this, then we will find her soon."

…

I am sooooo sorry that that took so long to update. I haven't slept in two days, I've got a funeral to go to, and my eyes feel like they are going to bleed (I got that from Brain Stew, sorry). They are blood shot and it looks like I've smoked a ten-pound bag of pot by my self (Disclaimer: I'm not promoting illegal drug use.) On top of that, I've worked hard to bring my grades up so I've actually spent time in libraries and stuff doing _actual_ schoolwork. Plus my band… we have had four gigs since my last update. I've been booked. And I'm sick, too.


End file.
